<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>William Afton Goes to Taco Bell by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247790">William Afton Goes to Taco Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dipper Goes to Taco Bell, Shit-play, Vomiting, affront to god, fnaf twt come block my ass, i cannot..., i cant explain to you how bad it is, is that a tag.., its a MISTAKE, seriously just dont fucking read it, this is sickening, throws up, whatever..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hey i shouldnt have 2 say this but if you are a minor PLEASE do stay away from this fic. its not fun. it wont be fun to read, i read the orginal dipper goes to taco bell at like 12 and that shit scars u, please if you are not ATLEAST 15 or older, do stay away from this fic. i will feel responsible if you do read it, and if i find out minors outside of my direct social circles have interacted with this fic beyond page 1-2 ill be privating it, thank you, stay safe, and get your ass off ao3 &lt;3</p><p>AND FOR MY SERVER WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO WRITE THIS...... YALL SICK.... &lt;3 PERIODT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William goes to Taco Bell<br/>
It was a normal day in the Afton Household, Utah. Well, as normal as the Afton Household  gets, anyways. William Afton was reading his book, Kids and How to Lure Them, while his children were wondering what he was doing. "Dad, are you gonna keep your nose buried in that dumb book of yours all summer? You gotta go out, buy us food!" Michael exclaimed.<br/>
"Not now," William  said quietly. "I'm trying to remember how to read."</p><p>He was looking at a sentence that said, "The Fbi Are On Their Way.". William was officially stumped. He could not figure out what it said. And it seemed very important to him.<br/>
"Mom is gonna take us to the diner for lunch, Dad!" Elizabeth reminded him.<br/>
William, however, was not in the mood for the diner. He was publicly humiliated the last time he went, due to being arrested for the brutal murder of 5 kids, and he thought the pizza tasted like shit anyway.</p><p>"Elizabeth, I don't want to go to the diner," William said solemnly. "I want to go somewhere else."<br/>
"But there is really nothing else in town, unless you count the Taco Bell near the forest." Michael butted in.<br/>
"Taco Bell?" William's ears perked up. He had never eaten at Taco Bell before, and ever since last week, he had a craving for Mexican food for some reason.<br/>
"Why don't we go to Taco Bell today?" Will asked.<br/>
"Taco Bell?"  Lora Afton questioned. "Why would you wanna go THERE? It smells like the bathroom when it gets clogged." She finished quickly.<br/>
"I had my heart set on ice-cream.” Elizabeth groaned.<br/>
"Listen, you can go to Taco Bell if you want to, but don't come crying to me when you smell like expired onions." Lora snapped.<br/>
"Fine, I Will." William harshly.<br/>
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Lora muttered, glaring at him. </p><p>Lora, Elizabeth and Michael went to the diner, while William tried to find the Taco Bell. He had brought with him his book, his phone, and a couple bucks. But finding the Taco Bell was harder than he had previously thought. He had been looking around town for what seemed like days. Google maps wasn't helping him either. Until he saw a flicker of a sign from the forest. "Why would there be a Taco Bell in the forest?" Will asked himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home is Where the Taco Bell is Located</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is the calm before the storm. please enjoy it while it lasts. please.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hiking for about an hour, William finally got to the Taco Bell. But it sure didn't look like any Taco Bell he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant Oak trees, in an open field, completely different from the rugged terrain of the Utah forest. The open field was covered with at least three layers of pine needles, which got the attention of William. He stuck his hand into the pine needles, like a fucking idiot.<br/>"OW!" William shouted. A pine needle pierced his hand. It hurt.<br/>The Taco Bell looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables, and looked like no one used them at all. William walked up to the restaurant's door.<br/>"Should I really go in there?" William asked himself. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. Why is there a small, desolate, Taco Bell in this forest, miles from the nearest road? I guess it's my only option though. Lora and the kids are probably done with lunch right now."<br/>And they were. Michael and Elizabeth were wondering why their dad hadn't come back yet, but Lora could give less of a fuck.</p><p>William entered the restaurant, despite his consciousness’ warning. But he was relieved to see that the interior was normal, except for its high ceiling. There were also no customers inside, but William thought that was normal, considering how the franchise was so isolated.<br/>He went up to the counter. There was only one cashier working the registers. A very old, slightly deaf, bored out of his skull cashier.</p><p>Will decided what he wanted to order, then approached the register.<br/>"Excuse me, I'll hav-"<br/>"WE ONLY GOT TACOS!" the cashier interrupted, irritated.<br/>"Ok... I guess I'll have a taco then." William responded slowly.<br/>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the cashier yelled at him.<br/>"I SAID I WANT A TACO." William yelled back.<br/>"Ok, then." The cashier responded plainly, then went in the back for a few minutes. When he came out, he was carrying William's taco.</p><p>"That'll be one dolla," the cashier said, holding out a crusty hand. William grimaced slightly, gave him the money, and went to sit down at the least grimiest table.<br/>Settling down he finally bit into the hot, spicy, juicy taco, filled with thick, pure, meat, mild, tantalizing black beans, and sour, fluffy, sour cream. He enjoyed the single bite of that perfectly cooked taco, and still tasted it in his mouth after he swallowed it.</p><p>But as he was about to bite into it a second time, he felt a churning movement inside his body, something that he had felt often.<br/>"Uh oh." William gulped, and quickly rushed to find the lavatory.<br/>"Man, that really went through me," William wheezed to himself.<br/>For some reason, the bathrooms were hidden in a corner, far from the counter, and far from the table he was sitting at.</p><p>When he walked in, he found that the bathrooms were surprisingly clean, for a fast food restaurant, anyway. William found this suspicious. All of the stalls were full, and no one was using the urinals.<br/>But, right on cue, someone walked out of one of the stalls. Will didn't pay much attention to who was walking out, but he was wearing all black, and had a plastic bag with him. William  just had to go.<br/>Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time. He checked his pants and found the worst of all.<br/>"Diarrhea," Will muttered, “Yikes.”<br/>He was about to leave the stall when he noticed a bulge in his pants.<br/>He touched the bulge, and once he touched it, he knew exactly what it was. It was an erection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 6 Hour No Jack Off Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he cums alot, its all im saying really.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He found himself completely aroused after touching it, and started to do it some more. Eventually, he was ready to hardcore masturbate. He didn't know what was arousing him, but he knew he was aroused.<br/>
He took off his blue jeans and his soiled underwear, revealing his medium-sized, but not small, penis. The tip was bright and red, like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.<br/>
Will started to yank his Johnson harder and faster. The four-incher was getting pumped. William's soiled hands started to feel bits of pre-cum on his dry fingers.</p><p>Eventually, the medium-sized dick couldn't take it anymore, and burst in an explosion of cum. The cum got all over the walls and toilet, and William felt proud. He had creamed himself in a restaurant for the first time, but he was upset that it was not over an animatronic suit. "No," Will  thought. "This isn’t enough for me. I need to release all of this."<br/>
With his erection still active, Will began yanking his penis again. It was much quicker, and William came quicker. It was a bigger release than last time, and it began to rain William's seed.</p><p>Will felt more proud than last time, his heart about to burst from all the droplets of cum falling down from the ceiling. He felt as happy as he felt on the day Lora told him she wanted a divorce, which was last week. He stuck out his tongue to taste the cum, shiny from the faulty fluorescent lighting in the bathroom. He tasted it, and he thought it was the one of the best tasting things in the world, better than the shitty diner pizza, better than window cleaner, and better than the taco he was having earlier.</p><p>By now, he couldn't stop. He couldn't leave now and miss out on this great masturbation adventure. He wanted to taste the cum. He scraped a handful of it off of the stall and put it in his dirty, wet, mouth. He grabbed another, and another, and another. He was getting more aroused by consuming the cum, and he released another load.</p><p>"So that's where it's all coming from," William mumbled with a mouth full of cum, the fluid staining his face and hair. He sat up and began to come up with a solution to get a more hardcore, adult, masturbation experience. An idea suddenly occurred to him. And he was going to put it into action.</p><p>He tilted his head down, sat down on the cum-covered ground, grabbed his hardened Johnson, and stuck it in his mouth. Once it was firmly in, William began to suck on the very hard rod. He sucked it like a lollipop he got at the county fair a while back. It tasted more like the crusty animatronic suits though. </p><p>His long legs were so expertly stretched over his shoulders that he could've been a gymnast. The more he sucked on his hard dick, the more his aroused legs shook. Eventually, just when he was going to give out, he came in his mouth. It was the best thing he ever experienced, and he kept on performing fellatio on himself.</p><p>As he was stimulating himself orally, he accidentally fell over to his side. His mouth broke from his penis and came on the floor. The floor was covered in so much of William's cum that he started to make a snow angel in the cum, or, a cum angel. He was eating most of it in the process.</p><p>Smiling proudly he looked to his side, and immediately his dick became so hard that the red tip was touching his short pubic hair.<br/>
He realized what was causing it.<br/>
He saw his underwear, covered in dark brown feces.<br/>
He held up his underwear, which was covered in the cum-filled floor, and marveled at its erotic beauty. The feces were so beautifully ejaculated, so smooth in its sticky brownness, so perfect they felt in William's thin white hands.<br/>
He wanted his shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next up: hot loads of author torture.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Shittening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MAN.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive literally never felt more fucking back pain. whatever anyway henry appears next chapter, may taint ur view on them forver but at this rate what wont?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He held the brown underwear like a fish on a lure, and put his sticky white lips into the sticky brown feces.</p><p>His tongue was rubbing the crap all over his tighty whities, making his mouth all a brownish-white mess. He was biting into the shit and sucked it in his mouth. It was more stimulating than ever before. He now knew that he didn't need child killing, pizza making, Henry, or any other bullshit Utah had to offer. All he needed was a big pile of his shit.<br/>
He took a scoop of the feces, (He shat a lot from just one taco) and began to spread it like peanut butter over his dick. Every time he spread the waste, he was getting more and more aroused. Once his dick was completely brown, the same shitty colour as Freddy Fazbear, he came again.</p><p>It filled up all the spots in the stall that weren't covered in William 's cum. Once again, William took big scoops of cum and consumed it in large gulps.<br/>
Now Will had to put the brown sticky feces all over his penis again, and boy, did he do a good job. The brown stuff was all over his external genitals, and his testicles. He had cummed a few times here and there.</p><p>Now his beautiful, brown genitals needed to be cleaned. But William didn't have any cleaning supplies, despite the bathroom having sinks. So he had to suck the shit off.<br/>
He brought his erection up to his mouth, and began to suck. This time he made it very clear to lick the delicious waste off with his tongue, and as soon as the tongue touched his dick, he came.</p><p>He was having the most fun he ever had in that bathroom stall and forgot who he was, where he lived, where he was, who his kids were, what the name of his son who constantly cried was, or what he was eating. All that was on his mind was his sweet cum.<br/>
He just thought of a great idea.<br/>
Will took a scoopful of juicy diarrhea and a scoopful of cum, and put it in the toilet.<br/>
He flushed it, but before it went all the way down, he grabbed at the wet pile of shit and cum, and quickly jammed it in his mouth.<br/>
Greedily, he was consuming all of the shit, cum, and toilet water he possibly could, and it tasted great. He kept on doing it for god knows how long, and one of the times, he hit his head against the toilet rim.</p><p>William's brain must've been knocked a bit more out of place after that, because this time, instead of putting the shit, water, and cum in his food hole, he started to lather it on his penis again. He wanted more of his Johnson, but that would be a fatal mistake.</p><p>Once it was covered again, he put it in his mouth and began sucking desperately. But it was too hard. As he was sucking and cumming, he accidentally bit on his dick. As soon as he tasted the blood, he broke out of the coitus trance, and saw his lacerated penis.</p><p>He saw a mix of blood and cum coming out of it, like pizza sauce, or blood leaking out of a dead kid, and his erectile muscle pointing out. William grabbed it and grimaced in pain. He winced at it, and looked horrified. He snapped out of it all, and tried to figure out a solution to the castration.</p><p>Terrified, he put some more diarrhea and cum on it, but that didn't stop the bleeding.<br/>
William spit out the piece of dick that he bit off, and tried to reapply it, but it didn't work.<br/>
No matter how many times he tried to reattach it, they all failed.<br/>
He put more of his reproductive fluids on the wound, but they only made the penis swell up, like a balloon at a kids birthday party. If he wasn’t bleeding out the random thoughts of kids he was having would set him back into a frenzy. </p><p>William was frantically licking the blood off to try to stop it, but the blood was coming faster than he could lick. He was now in ultimate pain, and felt nothing like this. He screamed, as loud as he could, and felt like no one could hear him. He was screaming fervorously , "HALP! I BIT MY FOCKEN DICK OFF!"</p><p>He was going insane. He started to bang against the stall, screaming "HELP!" as loud as he could yell. After a full 5 minutes, with a large mix of blood, cum, and feces on the floor, he was banging his head against the stall.<br/>
The banging was louder than the loudest thunderstorm, and yet no one came for help.<br/>
William was alone in the bathroom, alone in the stall, alone in a Taco Bell, alone with his beloved dick, now both on their deathbeds.</p><p>After one final blow to the head, the now-screaming William went silent. He fell to the floor, eyes turned skyward, and fell in a mix of his own blood, cum, and shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>goodbye sweet prince, rip dave miller/william afton 2014-2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doubt He's Coming Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IT BURNS!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the Diner, Henry was suddenly feeling very worried about William, which doesn’t happen very often, unless he’s about to walk in on him killing 5 kids wearing a musty rabbit suit. Grabbing his coat he closed up the pizzeria for the day and left to the Afton Household to inquire about his whereabouts.</p><p>Arriving at Williams house, he knocked hesitantly at the front door, to be greeted with the sound of 3 kids screaming excitedly when they opened up the door to see none other but their uncle Henry. Henry smiled down at them in greeting “Good evening Aftons, is your Father in?”<br/>
“Nope! Mommas in the lounge th-” Elizabeths high pitched response was cut off by the intimidating announcement of Lora's presence. Henry clearly wasn’t welcome around here. She made that known last time she caught them “making animatronics” in the garage.</p><p>“Ah, hello, Lora.” Henry greeted awkwardly, taken aback by her disapproving glare.<br/>
“He’s at the Taco Bell’s down in the forest.” She said flatly, shunting the children back into the house and rather quickly shutting the door on Henry. He stood there a minute processing what she said to him before embarrassedly leaving the doorstep and heading off in direction of the forest.</p><p>Finally arriving at the restaurant he entered the newly cleaned doors, he immediately noticed the once-bitten taco on one of the tables, knew instantly it was William's due to the feral like bite mark. Having a sneaking suspicion, Henry rushed into the men's bathroom, and flung the door open on a random stall.<br/>
It just so happened to be William’s.</p><p>“OH WHAT THE F-” Henry gasped out, looking frantically around the stall, shit, blood and cum was painted hastily all around the walls, dripping down onto the corpse of his once good friend. He took a slow step back in fear and disgust, not believing his eyes. Why- HOW would William die in a bathroom stall at a Taco Bell chain, covered in what can only be assumed to be his very own feces, sperm, and blood? </p><p>Henry just as suddenly as he entered, left the bathroom and ran to the counter, one would think he was looking for help, but a matchbox in his right hand told a different story. Grabbing a potful of taco grease (which was literally just petrol, I’m talking shit you put in your car.) he dumped it all over the machinery and counter, flicked a lit match on it, and died within the flames of a burning Taco Bell - because that's all the people in this fucking story deserve at this point.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading, wasnt gonna put myself through the mental torture of writing henry fucking a corpse into floor of a taco bell. ALTGOUGH THAT WONT STOP MY FRIEND.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>